De luces y sombras
by Nasuasda
Summary: Pequeña colección de drabbles cortitos que intentan, desde mi humilde opinión, contar cómo algunos personajes son como son... o quizás sólo me estoy burlando de ellos, quién sabe... Hoy toca Graham Montague! Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

Bueno, pues aquí estamos con el reto, justo por los pelos a último día del mes de febrero a colgar el primer cap. Esta vez trata sobre **Graham Montague**, alumno de Slytherin que fue capitán del equipo de quidditch y al que los gemelos Weasley encerraron en el armario evanescente roto de un pasillo del 4º piso. Para más información, lee el quinto libro de Harry Potter ;P

La palabra usada en esta ocasión será **oscuridad** ^^

Espero que os guste y que riáis tanto con el cap como yo lo hice al escribirlo :)

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

**_Apaga la luz._**

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que llevo a Graham Montague a permanecer, por meses, dentro del armario evanescente del pasillo del cuarto piso de Hogwarts. Bueno, eso sí se sabía. Fueron los gemelos Weasley quienes lo empujaron dentro en uno de sus muchos ataques de genialidad para no ser castigados.

Lo que no se sabía era el por qué Graham Montague adquirió un miedo descomunal contra todo tipo de armarios y todo lo que conllevara una mínima ausencia de luz.

Los armarios era fácil evitarlos, era fácil verlos y era fácil no acercarse a ellos. También era fácil evitar a todo hombre, mujer o niño con aspecto pecoso y de pelo rojo... El mayor problema era la oscuridad.

Es fácil adivinar por qué Graham tenía miedo a los armarios. Después de todo, había estado encerrado en uno por meses. Lo que nadie comprende todavía es cómo pudo sobrevivir por tanto tiempo sin comida ni agua. Quién sabe, quizás su alimento eran las uñas de los pies. En los jóvenes adolescentes, éstas suelen tener mucha sustancia.

Es fácil, pues, adivinar por qué Graham tenía miedo a los armarios. Pero, ¿es igual de fácil adivinar por qué le aterrorizaba la falta de luz?

Veamos. Graham era un chico fuerte, grande, de tamaño colosal medio. No era especialmente listo pero tampoco era absolutamente tonto. Tampoco era un chico muy atractivo… digamos que su rostro era tan sólo un poquito difícil de mirar.

Bien, hasta ahora tenemos un chico del tamaño de Gregory Goyle, con la inteligencia de un mono y el atractivo de un ornitorrinco.

¿Cómo podría alguien así sentir miedo a la oscuridad?

Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. La gente a menudo piensa que la personalidad es algo que nace de manera espontánea y permanece tal cual se crea. Como si la personalidad fuera algo fijo e inamovible, imposible de cambiar ni moldear. Bueno, pues esas personas se equivocan. Garrafalmente.

Porque la experiencia es tan sólo el nombre que damos a nuestros errores. Y Graham Montague cometió un error muy grave. Bueno, cometió varios errores.

El primero de ellos fue estar en el momento menos indicado con las personas menos indicadas y el lugar menos indicado. Léase, una tarde desierta en el 4º piso de Hogwarts con Fred y George Weasley, cerca de un armario evanescente roto. Su segundo error fue ver a los gemelos cometiendo el crimen de gastar una buena broma. El tercero, creer que su pertenencia a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge le iba a servir de ayuda. Y el cuarto error garrafal, y que lo llevó al desastre, fue acusar a los gemelos, en sus narices, que los denunciaría a la Inquisidora.

Conclusión. Cuatro meses perdido en la absoluta oscuridad de un armario, escuchando voces lejanas en medio de la nada. Un año en el departamento de Enfermedades Mentales y Trastornos de la Conducta en San Mungo. Crisis nerviosas agudas cuando vislumbra a una persona con el pelo rojo. Miedo a los espacios pequeños, oscuros y/o cerrados. Imposibilidad perpetúa de separarse de su osito Teddy, que lo ayudó en esos momentos tan duros. Incapacidad de hablar sin tartamudeos o pensar con claridad hasta en los momentos más tranquilos. Miedo atroz, terrorífico e irracional a la oscuridad.

Shhh. Apaga la luz.

* * *

**_Finite!_**

Según San Word tiene 543 palabras. Espero que os haya gustado :)

Cualquier opinión, alago, crítica... un comentario :P


End file.
